sonic death note
by Last of A dying breed
Summary: a cross over with death note and sonic the same story but with sonic characters. Shadow Kira Ryuuk Cheese Amy Misa Chocola rem tails L Sonic Mello silver near evry other character is the same hope u like it please review it!PLZZZZZ .


chapter 1: boredom

Shadow woke up one morning with cramps in his legs he started to flex them out so that they will feel better. he went into the bathroom and went to take a shower he turned the water on and and just stood there washing himself with the rag and soap he put on his clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "GOOD MORNING SHADOW!" yelled his little sister cream running up to him his mother put some bacon eggs and pancakes in front of him.

"So Shadow you have a girlfriend yet whats her name" said his mother pouring some tea for them. "I don't have one yet I'm just so bored with life I'm the smartesat in my class and nothing challenging is happening!!"He rose up from the table and left putting a doughnut in his mouth. He took a bite out of his doughnut he continued walking he arrived at the school yard. The girls in a distance were talking about how cute he is and they would love to go out with them.

Shadow was the most popular kid in his school the girls loved him and the guys wanted to be him. "Life is just so boring I want a challenge" he said to himself. "Shadow" the teacher called "say this in english "konechi wah otosi jotosi" "You just said greetings mother and father" said shadow out loud " the teacher smiled thats what I expected from a staight "A" student like youself." He turned around and continued to write on the board.

He turned and looked out the window and saw a notebook just laying their it was kinda inconvient that he would be the only one to notice that book. After school he went outside to see what the notebook had in it "Death note?" he said to himself he began to walk the rouge the bat walked up to him "hey Shadow want to um go on a date soon" "ok" he said and then he walked off again. He walked into the house and went to his room.

He threw his b ookbag on the bed and took out the death note "whoever's name is written in the death note shall die" he began to read "if the cause of the death Isn't written within 40 seconds shall die of a heart attack. Shadow grinned "this is child's stuff unbeliveable" He turned on the TV the news was on"a man is holding the children captive in a school the cops might go in" said the news lady on the TV

His name is Aaron Chandler and he is armed and dangerous Shadow opened the book and wrote the Aaron's name into it he started to wait 40 seconds passed "exactly as I thought this thing is fake and" before he could finish his sentence the news lady spoke again "the man is dead the cops didn't even fire he died of a heart attack "NO IT CAN'T BE REAL IS IT!"

Shadow stared st the death note "This is so fucking impossible how could this be this is a coencidence no way he could have been killed by this book. Shadow got in the bed and went to sleep nervous and shivering.

**shinigami/choa world**

Vanilla choa was playing a game of bone picker with devil choa "Well looks like I win" said chocola choa "where are you going said devil to chesse "I dropped a death note somewhere and I'm trying to find it but I found out that a kid has it I'm going to get it back"said cheese "good luck with that" said Chocola setting the game back up Chesse sproted his wings and flew into the portal in the human world.

**Human world**

Shadow woke up and looked around "I'm going to go use the death note for a test to see if it's real" Shadow put on his bookbag and put the "death note" in his bookbag. He went downstairs and Cream approched him "Shadow can you help me with my homework plzz big bro I'll do anything" she said pleading Shadow looked at he and smiled "when I come back" he said and walked out the door it was close to night and he kept walking until he was at a store.

He saw a bunch of bikers surround a woman they were ready to rape her "Hey little lady" said the lead biker "Hey winston let's go" said another one Shadow went into the store and took out the death note and hid it in a magazine to pretend to be reading it.

"dejesus cmon" urged the biker "hey don't call me by my last name you son of a bitch" said winston "so" he continued "let's take her in the ally and have fun" Shadow began to write his name then he waited 40 seconds nothing happened he started to read the rules "if the name is spelled wrong the death note will not work" Shadow said in his mind.

He wrote the name and messed up 4 time she tried one more time Winston Dejesus. He spelled it and it started he wrote that he will die of a car accident. then 40 seconds passed the girl ran then winston chased her a truck came as he drove in the street "Winston watch out!" yelled one of his biker friends but it was too late he was hit and he died.

Shadow's eyes widen he couldn't belive it the death note was real he began to walk home "I killed two people this makes me a murderer no it can't those people where wrong I can make a better world I AM KIRA" said Shadow to himself.

still in progress


End file.
